De mi enamorate
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Ginny esta enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde y se siente desolada adivinen quien le dará un poco de consuelo


DE MI ENAMORATE  
-Hola Ginny - me saludas con esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita por dentro  
  
-Ehh... hola... - siento como mi sangre sube y se acumula en mis mejillas ¡¿Porqué siempre tiene que pasarme esto?!  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ron? - siempre Ron, siempre alguien antes que yo, porque no preguntas por mi, como estoy, que he hecho, pero siempre me ignoras  
  
-Me imagino... que... durmiendo... aún  
  
-Bien, nos vemos luego - te pierdes de mi vista cuando subes las escaleras. Suspiro con tristeza. Salgo de mi casa y camino con pesadez ¿Porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿Porqué tu no puedes enamorarte de mi? ¿Tan poca cosa soy para el gran Harry Potter? ¿Porqué solo puedo pensar en ti? ¿Porqué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón?  
  
Llego hasta la pradera y me siento a la sombra de un árbol. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te enamores de mi? ¿O acaso solo en mis sueños puedo tenerte? Tu no me ves como la mujer que soy, es como si nunca te hubieras dado cuenta que ya no soy una niña, que he crecido, que tengo sentimientos y esos sentimientos son solo por ti, pero tu solo me ves como la pequeña hermanita de tu mejor amigo ¡¡Entiéndelo!! ¡Soy una mujer que te ama!, pero tus oídos no escuchan mis gritos, no escuchas mis palabras de amor, y me sumo cada vez más en esta oscuridad.  
  
*******************  
  
Para realizar mi sueño que haré /  
  
Por donde empezar como realizare /  
  
algo tan lejano amor /  
  
lo único que se es que ya no se quien soy /  
  
de donde vengo y voy /  
  
desde que te vi mi identidad perdí /  
  
en mi cabeza estas solo tu y nadie más /  
  
y me duele el pensar /  
  
que nunca mío serás de mi enamórate, /  
  
******************  
Todo lo que siento, comienza a acumularse en mi pecho, el dolor de saber que no soy correspondida, la frustración de no saber que hacer para que tu te fijes en mi, la impotencia y los celos que amenazan con destruirme por dentro cada vez que te veo con alguna chica, me siento morir cada vez que te veo hablando con Hermione, como sonríes cuando estas con ella o cuando le hablas sin tapujos, cuando le confiesas que no has podido dormir por las pesadillas y ella y mi hermano te escuchan con atención, dándote consuelo, ¿porque yo no puedo tener tu confianza? Todo lo que siento, todo lo que he acumulado durante estos años amenaza con salir de mi pecho. ¡Ya no puedo más!  
  
Siento como algo cálido corre por mis mejillas. Estoy llorando. Ya no puedo aguantar más, con mis manos recojo mis piernas, flexionándolas hasta tocar mi pecho y oculto mi cabeza entre ellas. Lloro sin reservas, grito todo lo que he querido gritar desde que me enamoré, no me importa si alguien me ve, ya no soporto más esto, si no lo hago, moriré ahogada víctima de mis propias emociones  
***************  
Mira que el día que de mí te enamores yo voy a ser feliz /  
  
y con puro amor te protegeré /  
  
y será un honor dedicarme a ti eso quiera Dios /  
  
el día que de mi te enamores tu /  
  
voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz /  
  
y me desharé de esta soledad de la esclavitud/  
***************  
  
Escucho unos pasos acercándose con cautela, no me importa saber de quien se trata, solo quiero estar sola y desahogarme, pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta del estado en que estoy. Los pasos se han detenido, trato de calmarme, pero me es imposible controlarme ahora. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando siento unos brazos alrededor de mis hombros, levantó mi rostro con rapidez y me sorprendo cuando reconozco esos ojos jade que me observan con algo de temor y tristeza  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Ginny? - me preguntas en un débil susurro - ¿Quién te ha lastimado? - esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, me levantó con brusquedad arrojándote de mi lado, haciendo que cayeras de espalda sobre el pasto ¡¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego para no darte cuenta?!! ¡¡Tu eres el culpable de mi sufrimiento!! ¡¡De que mi corazón este destrozado!!, pero esto solo se queda en mi mente, me observas con sorpresa y lentamente te pones de pie, cambiando tu expresión por una más seria  
  
-¡Tu! - te digo y me miras preguntándome de que hablo - ¡Tú y tu indiferencia! ¡No soporto que me ignores, que no me tomes en cuenta! ¿Acaso yo no soy digna de tu confianza? ¡Yo puedo guardar mejor un secreto que Ron o los gemelos o incluso mejor que Hermione! ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre me apartas de tu lado y eso es algo que no soporto! - un incomodo silencio nos invade, mi respiración agitada es todo de lo que soy consciente, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que te acercas a mi hasta que tu cuerpo solo lo separan unos centímetros del mío  
  
-Lo lamento - me estremezco al escuchar tu voz - nunca fue esa mi intención, pero no puedo ponerte en peligro, suficiente tengo preocupándome por Ron y Hermione cada vez que los problemas me encuentran, como para sumar a otra persona, suficiente tengo preocupándome por todos los Weasley porque me conocen, por ser como mi familia, para permitir que tu estés cerca cada vez que Voldemort intenta matarme. No me perdonaría el que te pasara algo, suficiente tengo cargando la muerte de mis padres y la de Cedric Diggory, sumando a eso mi preocupación por ustedes, por Hermione, Hagrid y mi padrino Sirius ¿entiendes? No puedo poner a más personas en peligro y no lo haré si puedo evitarlo - Nunca cruzó por mi mente que esa fuera tu forma de protegerme, de que en realidad te preocuparas por mi, el enojo que antes sentía ha desaparecido y ahora me invade una extraña sensación de pesadumbre y alivio  
  
****************  
  
Ese día que tu de mi amor te enamores tu /  
  
veré por fin de una vez la luz /  
  
desde que te vi mi identidad perdí /  
  
en mi cabeza estas solo tu y nadie mas /  
  
y me duele al pensar que nunca mío serás /  
  
De mi enamórate, mira que el día que de mi te enamores /  
  
yo voy a ser feliz y con puro amor te protegeré /  
  
y será un honor dedicarme a ti eso quiera Dios /  
  
*******************  
-Pero yo... te amo... - veo que cierras los ojos al escucharme confesar lo que siento por ti, retrocedes un paso, alejándote de mi  
  
-Ginny... yo no -  
  
-Lo sé - te interrumpo, tu abres los ojos y me ves con cierta tristeza - se que solo tu me ves como la hermanita de Ron, pero... dame una oportunidad  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-No te estoy pidiendo que me ames de la noche a la mañana, solo... que me des una oportunidad para acercarme a ti, para que me conozcas. Mi amor puede hacer que tu también te enamores de mi. Puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás, yo puedo amarte más que ninguna otra chica, porque te amo más que nada en este mundo, más que a la vida, más que a mi propia vida, incluso puedo amarte más allá de la muerte ¿Pero porqué tu no puedes amarme a mi?  
  
-No es eso Ginny... entiende... yo no puedo no debo enamorarme, eso significaría poner otra vida en peligro... ya te lo explique - eso hace que mi enojo vuelva  
  
-¡¿Y acaso crees que esa es razón suficiente para dejarte de amar?! ¡He vivido con este sentimiento desde hace muchos años! ¡¿Crees qué no he intentado desterrarlo?! ¡Lo he hecho pero nada ha funcionado! ¡¿Y crees qué con solo pedírmelo se irá?! ¡No Harry, no se irá, esta aquí, en mi corazón, palpitando a cada segundo de mi existencia! - un nuevo silencio nos invade, aún más incomodo que el anterior, hasta que después de unos minutos tu voz lo rompe  
  
-No Ginny... se que no puede ser así... pero yo no siento lo mismo... ¿entiendes? No quiero darte falsas esperanzas  
  
-Solo te pido... que me permitas acercarme a ti... que me permitas conocerte y que tu me conozcas y después...  
  
-¿Y después que? Y si después de eso yo no me enamoro de ti... no quiero dañarte más ¿qué pasará Ginny?  
  
-Puedo conformarme con tu amistad  
  
-¿Pero y si después me enamoro de otra persona? ¿Qué pasará contigo?  
  
-Sabré que hacer cuando ese momento llegue - meditas por unos momentos mis respuestas  
  
*****************  
  
El día que de mi te enamores /  
  
voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz /  
  
y me desharé de esta soledad de la esclavitud /  
  
ese día que tu de mi amor te enamores tu/  
  
*******************  
-No quiero lastimarte, pero no pudo mandar en mis sentimientos ¿ creo que eso lo sabes? Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero no puedo prometerte que sea muy agradable - una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios y tu sonríes, extiendes tu mano hacía mi - ¿Amigos? - yo dudó un poco, pero al fin acepto con una sonrisa, ya es un avance ¿no?  
  
-Amigos  
  
-Bien, entonces regresemos a La Madriguera, deben de estar preocupados  
  
-Si - los dos emprendemos la marcha de regreso a casa, caminando lado con lado, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por esto, se que aún no tengo tu amor, pero lo conseguiré, lograré que confíes en mi, y que llegues a amarme, porque si tu llegaras a amarme sería la mujer más feliz de este mundo y de cualquier otro, porque al fin te tendría a mi lado, compartiendo el único sentimiento que puede ser perturbador y sublime al mismo tiempo. Si tu llegaras a amarme te aseguro que no encontrarías compañera más fiel y dedicada que yo, te cuidaría, protegería tu vida aún a costa de la mía, con tal de ver esa luz color jade en tu mirada que irradian tus ojos cuando tu corazón esta embargado de dicha, lo que daría yo por ser el motivo de esa dicha...  
  
****************  
  
Enamórate de mi...  
******************  
HI!!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejé a un lado el yaoi para intentar algo nuevo. Este fic nació cuando escuchaba la canción "De mi enamórate", es preciosa ¿cierto? Así que se me ocurrió que el personaje principal fuera Ginny Weasley y por lógica su amor imposible: Harry Potter, pero seguramente se preguntarán ¿Porqué no hice que Harry le correspondiera a Ginny? Muy simple: no me gusta Ginny para pareja de Harry, si tendría que ser alguna chica, yo voto ya sea por Hermione o por Cho, (aunque a Hermione me gustaría más verla con Ron y a Cho con un carácter similar al de Herm, aunque no tan centrado en los libros ^_^), por eso prefiero el Harry/Draco. Si hay una pareja digna para el gran Harry Potter ese es: ¡¡Draco Malfoy!! ¡¡Siiiii!! ¡¡Viva el Yaoi!! Nos vemos en mi próximo fanfic y espero sus Reviews 


End file.
